


Fire Emblem/Heathers Fanart

by RickenPizza



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickenPizza/pseuds/RickenPizza
Summary: Just some fan art I drew of Edelgard as Heather Chandler. (musical version)I might draw the other two house leaders later. I'm thinking Dimitri as Mac and Claude as Duke.
Kudos: 5





	Fire Emblem/Heathers Fanart




End file.
